


Publicity

by mrsbertucci



Series: A Whirlwind Romance [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: A small glimpse into James’ and Rose’s married life after their whirlwind romance. A one-shot following A Rose A Day.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: A Whirlwind Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058732
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! I am finally posting something! It isn't’ much, less than 1000 words. I want to give so much thanks and praise to my most amazing beta and friends, TenRoseForeverandever. She makes me better! I own nothing but the mistakes.

Rose gnawed on the end of her pencil, trying to work out the right neckline for her newest client’s wedding dress. The pencil snapped in her mouth and she flopped back on her pillows with a huff. Her client was busty and wanted something elegant but sexy. Not being particularly well-endowed herself, Rose struggled with this challenge.

Then the Doctor’s voice flowed through her mind. _When your feel yourself getting upset, walk away. You’ll be surprised how much taking a break can clear your mind_.

A soft smile forming on her lips, she decided to take her husband’s advice. She closed her sketchbook and tossed it on her nightstand.

Grabbing the remote, Rose queued up one of her favorite American telly shows, Dirty Jobs. James often teased her about her love American television, but he would sit and watch it with her more often than not. He’d even bought her the box set.

Rose was laughing at Mike Rowe trying to remove feathers from a duck when she heard her husband stomping his way down the hall. 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

“Did you manage to get the chips?” James worked at the university and occasionally there would be a food truck on campus that had the best chips so, whenever it was there, Rose got chips for supper. Tonight, James had had an evening lab that had run way over time due to technical difficulties.

He pushed open their bedroom doors (that adorably said ‘pull’) and held up a white paper bag covered with grease spots. The aroma of her favorite food wafted towards her. “Chips, as my lady requested. It’s a good thing I saw the food truck was still in the parking lot. He’s usually gone by now.”

Rose moaned as she popped a chip into her mouth. “I’m sooooo glad he was there, ‘specially since we’re off to Switzerland next week. I might have to go an entire month without chips.”

James pouted at her as he removed his tie and toed off his Chucks. “I can cook chips just as well as he can.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at him. “I suppose you can, love, but now that you’re home, I want you to come snuggle with me, not cook chips.” She held a fried potato out to him. “Wanna share?”

Prowling over to her, James grabbed her wrist and brought the chip to his mouth, sucking the salt from her fingers. “Hmmmm, Rose Tyler flavored.” He beamed when she giggled. “Thank you, my second heart, but those are all yours. I’ll be a minute; gonna get cleaned up.”

James was sliding into bed when Rose’s phone dinged with a text message.

[Martha]: Go check out Cassandra O’Brien’s twitter

“Ugh, what has that fame-seeking stalker-slash-writer done now?” James groaned as he slid his arm around Rose’s shoulder. 

“Let’s see.” Rose opened the Twitter app. She hated Twitter; she just had the app to follow James’ and Mickey’s businesses. The first tweet that popped up was from a local gossip rag and it was a picture of James and Rose walking hand-in-hand through the park, smiling like the fools in love they were. “ _London’s most eligible multi-billionaire, James McCrimmon, married down after a quickie courtship. His new bride appears to be straight off a council estate. What’s the rush, @theDoctorMcCrimmon? I can only guess, and my advice is to get a paternity test.”_

Rose’s eyes widened when she clicked on the comments, completely overwhelmed, but before she could show James, she was distracted by his arm squeezing her tight to his side.

“I’m so sorry, Rose. I never meant for this to happen.”

Hearing the despair in his voice, Rose looked up from her phone. James wouldn’t even look at her. Well, she wasn’t having that. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she tilted his face until he was forced to look at her. “James, you have nothin’ to be sorry for. I don’t give a damn what that bint thinks! Besides that, look at the comments!”

Rose handed her phone over and James began to scroll. She laughed when he whooped out a cheer. “Oh, this is brilliant!”

In response to Cassandra’s snide remarks, almost all of Rose’s bridal clients had posted pictures of themselves in their wedding dresses with rave reviews about her. Mixed in were people requesting gowns and inquiring about Rose’s website and other contact information.

She couldn’t believe it. Her dream was starting to come true. People were wanting to wear _her_ creations, _her_ dresses. Cassandra O’Brien had inadvertently done her a huge favor. Rose’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling. Karma, Rose thought, was a wonderful thing.

“Now will you let me design you a website?” James whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss behind it, sending shivers down her spine and arousal to her core.

He continued on, kissing and nibbling her neck, making Rose sigh in pleasure. She slid her fingers into his hair, gripping the strands tightly when he delivered a particularly sharp nip to her shoulder. “We can do it together.”

James hummed and maneuvered them until he was resting on top of his wife, hips nestled between her thighs. “And then, we’ll go pick out a shop that you can work out of. I do love a little shop.”

Rose’s heart swelled with love for her husband. “Yeah, I know you do.”

He nuzzled her nose in an Eskimo kiss. “I love you, too. So much, Rose.”

“I know that too. Make love to me, James.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Later, as they lay sated and sleepy, Rose picked up James’ left hand and kissed his wedding ring before twining their fingers together. “I think I know what I wanna call my shop.”

James pressed a kiss to her forehead as he carded his fingers through her hair. “Yeah? Already?”

“Yeah. I wanna call it _A Hand To Hold Bridal Boutique_. And it’s gonna be…”

“Fantastic!”


End file.
